The present invention relates generally to a new and novel cover for the knife of a slicing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temporary cover member which is capable of being readily mounted to the slicing knife of a commercial slicing machine, and which when so mounted surrounds and shields the peripheral cutting edge of the slicing knife from inadvertent contact.
Commercial slicing machines are widely utilized as a rapid and effective means of slicing meat, cheese, vegetables and other food products. Such machines commonly include a motor driven circular slicing knife having a cutting edge about its periphery and a means for passing a predetermined thickness of the food product to be sliced over the rotating slicing knife. During operation, those portions of the slicing knife not being utilized for slicing are normally shielded from inadvertent contact by a conventional operational guards. Such operational guards are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,860 to Meeker, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,142 to Ditting.
In order to maintain clean and sanitary conditions, it is sometimes necessary to clean a slicing machine several times during the course of a day. To clean a slicing machine, it is normally necessary to remove the operational guards to permit access to the back side of the slicing knife. Also, when servicing a slicing machine, it is often necessary to remove the operational guards. When the operational guards are removed from a slicing machine, the entire cutting edge of the slicing knife is often exposed. Thus, individuals cleaning or servicing slicing machines in such a condition are exposed to potential injury if inadvertent contact is made with the cutting edge of the slicing knife.
The applicant is aware of two prior art devices for use in shielding the cutting edge of a slicing knife when the operational guards are removed. However, both of these devices have limitations which have limited their acceptance and effectiveness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,634 to Akezinski, Sr. discloses a slicing machine cleaning guard which consists of a cover element that extends beyond the cutting edge of the slicing blade throughout the entire circumference of the periphery of the slicing blade. In the embodiments disclosed in this patent, the rear surface of the cover element lies in contiguous and mating interface with the slicing blade front surface cutting section. Such a mating relationship between the guard and the slicing blade tends to dull the cutting edge of the slicer blade. In addition, food particles and/or moisture can become trapped between the guard and the slicing blade, thus resulting in an unsanitary condition. Furthermore, if a gap does develop between the guard and the slicing blade, the cutting edge can become exposed, thus creating a hazard of injury from inadvertent contact with the cutting edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,818 to McGraw, Jr. discloses a slicer knife safety cover which consists of a circular cover having a peripheral flange to overhang and enclose the cutting edge of the disk slicer knife. The circular cover is secured directly to the disk slicer knife by means of magnets. However, in practice, the use of magnets to secure a cutter guard to a disk slicing knife is often ineffective. To maintain sanitary conditions, disk slicing knives are often fabricated from a stainless steel material. However, stainless steels can have no, or limited magnetic properties. Therefore, safety guards secured by magnets can provide the individual cleaning and/or servicing the slicing machine a false sense of security. Such guards can be inadvertently displaced, thus limiting the extent of protection provided.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a temporary cover for the slicing knife of a slicing machine which is capable of being readily and securely attached to the slicing knife regardless of the magnetic characteristics of the material from which the slicing knife is fabricated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a temporary cover for the slicing knife of a slicing machine which does not mate with the cutting section of the slicing knife, but yet is securely attached to the slicing knife, thus precluding inadvertent displacement from the slicing knife.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a temporary cover for the slicing knife of a slicing machine which, when installed on the slicing knife, permits air circulation between the cover and the slicing knife to allow any moisture present to evaporate in a timely manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a temporary cover for the slicing knife of a slicing machine which is economical to produce, durable in construction, and capable of being quickly and easily installed on and removed from a disk slicing knife by an individual user.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a temporary cover for the slicing knife of a slicing machine which is preferably fabricated from a plastic material. The cover includes a substantially circular cover section having a flange extending from the peripheral edge of the cover section. The flange is dimensioned such that it surrounds and shields the cutting edge of the slicing knife from inadvertent contact. The cover further includes a retention pin and a spring-loaded retractable plunger which removably retains the cover to the slicing knife. Preferably, the cover also includes at least one handle which assists in installing and removing the cover from the slicing knife, as well as indicia for providing proper rotational orientation of the cover in relation to the slicing machine.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.